Nuke
Origin As her family was rich and owned a company, Alexa's parents were always busy. She was close with her sister when they where young but soon Silvia drifted away from her. She began to turn to books. She started with fictional but eventually moved on to educational books. Her librarian, Brian Rollos, began to develop a spacial friendship to her. He introduced her to chemistry and she fell in love with the subject at 11 years of age. Her bond with the Librarian grew and he finally trusted her enough to show her his secret: He was developing a time machine. When he had completed it, she begged him to let her test it out. He at first adamantly refused but then allowed her to. She traveled to the future a collected a strange rock. Meanwhile, the time machine began to overheat so he decided to force eject her. The the library goes ablaze. She escapes, but Brian, unfortunately, perishes. She grows up and peruses her love in chemistry. One day, at 15 years old, she is going through her stuff to move out she finds the strange rock. Out of anger, she grabs the rock and crushes in her hand. Working late in chemistry lab one day, she discovers her powers. Identity * Name: Terry Fenson * Age: 17 * Family: **Mother: Catherine Praw **Father: Julius Praw **Sibling(s): Silvia Praw Personality She is quiet and anti-social preferring instead to stick her nose into books. She acts to people on how she act towards her, if the person is nice to her she is nice to that person and if that person is a total jerk to her, she is a total jerk back. Powers/Abilities Alexa (Nuke) has more chemistry-based abilities. She can fuse atoms like stars do. (Of course to do this here can zoom in to the atoms). She can also perform nuclear fission giving her, her name (Nuke). She can also fuse elements to create compounds including compounds which are impossible to make. Weaknesses She cannot create protons, neutrons or electrons because the law of the conservation of mass-energy states that: matter cannot be created or destroyed. She also can take a long time mixing certain elements. Relationships With Catherine and Julius Praw (Her Parents) Alexandra has never truly cared for her parents that much due to the the fact that they rarely have time for her. With Brian Rollos (Her Librarian) She has always been close to Brian ever since they met. He was her father figure, her role model. Then he revealed his secret to her. She was mesmerized and, when he had completed it, she begged him to allow her to test it. He at first adamantly refused but then allowed her to. She traveled to the future a collected a strange rock. Meanwhile, the time machine began to overheat so he decided to force eject her. The the library goes ablaze. She escapes, but Brian, unfortunately, perishes. She blames herself for his death. To honor him, she decides to go in chemistry. With Core (Terry Fenson) When she met core (in hero form), they decided to team-up as partners but not to reveal their identities to each other just in case they might betray each other and reveal each others' identities. They soon began to fall in love (in hero form). Meanwhile, they meet in real life and don't recognize each other and, after a misunderstanding, start to hate each other. As Core and Nuke finally confess their love for each other, they decide to show the other their identity. They get find out the person they love is also the person they despise. After the moment of shock has past, they finally make up. However, her parents have gotten angry and suspicious as the days go by of her lack of sleep and the superheroes around town. So they announce one day they are moving her to a different cities. The day before she leaves he tells her to keep the pendant he gave her and she tells him to keep the bracelet she gave him. As she leaves, he promises her that they'll meet again and when they do, he'll marry her.